Two Tiny Words Can Change Everything
by Darlin24
Summary: Rose ends up having sex with Adrian the night of Tatiana's murder. When the guard comes to arrest her, she escapes. Eventually she's recaptured and at her trial, one miniscule fact keeps her from being executed on the spot. For eight months anyway. R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this idea from a marriage/family budget project I did for social studies class We learned some laws, etc. and somehow this idea fell into my head. I'm a writer, sure me for making something barely related come out of it. Ha-ha(: anyway read and Review, review, review(: **

**Summary (Full): Rose decides that she doesn't want to be responsible for once; she always has been and she wants to let loose. She had a tiny taste of being irresponsible in Vegas/Alaska but wants more. So she gives in to Adrian and they have sex. What happens? How does this affect her trial/hearing for "murder"? **

**Rating: PG-13 (T for teen) for mild to moderate sensuality and LaNgUaGe! **

_Rose POV_

"Oh shit, do you have a condom?" I mumbled, pretty annoyed that my inner voice of reason decided to pop up at the moment. It rarely did and dammit this was soooo not a good time.

Adrian stopped and sat back. "Yeah," Thank God, I thought. "In my room," he continued. I sat silently for a minute, contemplating this. "There's probably not much a chance of anything happening at this point,"

"Yeah… I guess… but Adrian…" I trailed off, trying to force my reasoning back into whatever damned place it came from. I finally succeeded and, admittedly, felt a little guilty.

Then something inside of me snapped. Who the hell was going to tell me what to do or not to do? So I'm eighteen and guardian duties… could screw themselves. Pun unintended. Fuck. Fuck being a guardian, fuck Dimitri and his "faded love", fuck the world.

"Fuck me," I finally moaned to Adrian, and falling back into his embrace, I let any and all responsibilities drift away, leaving me guiltless.

I awoke the next morning in Adrian's arms, and smiled a grin that quickly dropped. _Shit_. Last night I may have wanted to be a badass rule breaker but looking back I wanted to shoot myself. _How the hell could you have been so damn stupid Rose?_ I chided myself while getting out of my bed and walking to my closet. Adrian remained asleep the entire time I threw on ripped jeans, a black hoodie, and combat boots. I left a note saying I'd gone downstairs to breakfast and then left my room and shut the door with a _snick_.

Upon arriving at the café, I noticed Dimitri. Screw him. I smiled at my choice of words and how ironic they were. There was probably so much irony and double (possibly triple) meaning there that I laughed out loud. He looked up and saw me. I rolled my eyes and stepped up to the counter to place my order. Once I had received it, I turned around to find a table and practically ran into Dimitri.

"What do you want?" I wondered, striding over to a table by the window. I plopped down in a chair and rested my feet on the table.

"Are you mad at me?" Dimitri asked as he joined me. His bodyguards had followed, and stood about ten feet from us.

"No. But I did take your advice and move on." I smirked. A flicker of hurt and fear set on his face but was gone as soon as it had come.

"Good. With Adrian, I presume?"

"Yes." I picked at my muffin, looking down to cover the blush spreading over my skin.

"Wait," something dawned on him, "When you say move on… what do you mean, exactly?"

"None of your business."

"Rose," he pitched his voice to a whisper. "Please tell me you didn't have sex with him."

"What if I did?" I dropped my feet onto the ground, staring him directly in the eye.

"Dammit!" he swore, provoking his guardians to shoot glances our way. I waved them away and they warily did so.

"What?" I hissed, "So what if I did? You're in no position to say anything. I thought your "love had faded" right?" I said, making air quotes around his infamous words.

"It has. But…" it seemed as though he struggled to find the right words; his next words didn't surprise me though but I was taken a bit aback, "Tell me you used a condom,"

"God, do you think I'm an-" I started rattling off what my basic smartass remark would be to that question then sheer shock stopped me as I remembered that we hadn't. "It's none of your business." I repeated, averting my eyes.

"Shit. Roza what have you done?" he breathed, scooting his chair closer.

"Dimka," I mocked, using his nickname as he'd used mine, "I don't think you know how small the chances are of anything actually happening. 'Didn't you take physiology'" I ridiculed him, and told him the same thing he'd said to me last year, while I was learning how to stake a Strigoi.

"Yes I did. And if you had- oh wait, you were on _vacation_ that year" he threw my mockery back in my face, "then you'd know that the chances of a Dhampir getting impregnated by a Moroi are triple whatever they are for anyone else. Especially the first time." he growled, looking as though he was about to kill me. He probably would have, if the entire royal guard hadn't burst through the café's doors at that moment. Both of our heads shot up at the same moment.

"Rosemarie Hathaway." One of the guardians began, "You are under arrest for the murder of her royal majesty, Queen Tatiana."

Well, shit.

Okay fine. Time to turn on the bitch/smart ass/ snarky side of me.

"Excuse me?" I retorted, pushing myself to my feet.

"You can either come quietly or-"

"Save the bull shit dude. I didn't kill the freaking queen so go the hell away," In my peripheral vision, I saw Dimitri shake his head in a "Same old Rose, mouthing off…" way.

The leader (or I assumed he was seeing as how he spoke to me) nodded and I wasn't stupid; it was clearly the sign to attack. I wasted no time, using all my strength to lift the table and half throw, half shove it at the four advancing guardians, then kicked a jagged hole in the window. I scampered through, and winked at Dimitri and called, "Time to run," as I took off full sprint towards my bedroom. I passed Lissa and Christian and they both shouted questions, but I ignored them. I reached my room just as Adrian was leaving. I heard the pursuing guardians storming up the stairs behind me.

"Don't shut the door!" I shrieked, "Go back inside!" he complied quickly and I rushed in and slammed the door behind us. I dead bolted it, and set the chain then grabbed one of the thick shellacked, wooden chairs and jammed it under the doorknob. For even more reinforcement, I piled the coffee table and nightstand against the door as well. As soon as I finished, incessant banging on the door ensued from the guardians assigned to arrest me.

"Not that I object to being barricaded in a room with you, but why exactly are we doing this?" Adrian stood near the bed, arms crossed. He was wearing a slight variation of my outfit: dark wash jeans (except his had no ragged holes worn through), a black polo shirt, and some fancy shmancy expensive shoes.

"They think I murdered the royal pain in the ass," I explained, glad that we were on the seventh floor, because unless I was much mistaken, guardians couldn't climb that high with nothing but brick as handholds.

"Who?" he questioned, eyebrows raised, head cocked.

"Oh." a sudden thought slammed into me. "Oh Adrian- it's Tatiana. She- she was murdered last night. I'm sorry" I'd totally forgotten that the royal bitch was also Adrian's favorite aunt (technically great aunt but whatever). And he was _her _favorite as well.

Grief spread over his handsome face. "Oh." he whispered, clearly upset. I moved to comfort him and wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled my head into his chest. "I'm so sorry baby,"

"It's… fine. I'll… deal." he mumbled. I glanced up and noticed tears threatening to spill.

"Sure?"

"Yeah," he took a deep, shaky breath, then put on his normal façade, "So, they're blaming you for her murder? Why?"

"No idea. Probably cause I mouthed off to her the other day. And its not exactly a secret that I hate her. No offense," I quickly added. He chuckled, "Yeah, but they cant convict you, much less arrest you just for mouthing off to her, and lets be honest, half the people here hate her, just because she's the queen. Sounds like they've got no solid evidence." he commented, not letting me leave his hug.

"They don't. And they can't. Because I didn't do it." I rectified my position.

"Duh. We were here together all last night," he smiled down at me and I returned it.

The damned royal guard kept knocking and shouting and threatening me. I rolled my eyes. Adrian caught this then asked, "So what happens when they get in and the zero hour arrives?"

"No idea," I sighed. I didn't want to think about that.

"What if they walked in on us… like we were last night?" he suggested in a whisper.

"Why in the hell would that be a good idea?" I wondered, eyebrows scrunched together.

"I don't know. But they'd probably be embarrassed and stop for a few seconds. It'd give you time to escape right?"

"Maybe. Wouldn't I be naked?" I giggled at the thought.

"Nah, I could be, and then I could be on top of you and we'd be under the covers…? So it'd just _look _like it." he suggested, and I was sure there was more than that to it; he wanted to, and it wasn't just so I could escape.

I laughed then sobered up, "No. Adrian I'm sorry. I can't. My best bet is to wing it."

"Good luck," he said, then kissed me deeply and passionately. His hands ran down my back and lifted my sweatshirt up partially. "Don't" I warned while taking a breath. I felt him smile and he moved his hands to the front and hooked his fingers in my front belt loops and yanked me against him. Grabbing a fistful of my hair, he moved my head to the side, exposing my neck, all without breaking the kiss. I was faintly aware of the sound of metal against metal, as though something was being cut or broken.

"Can I?" he asked, breaking away for air. I hesitated. I heard the guardians breaking through my barriers. "Not too much. Just enough to freak out the guardians." I whispered instructions hurriedly.

"I love you," he breathed, then bent down, and pressed his fangs into the skin of my neck. Euphoria flooded through me and I wrapped my arms around him, making sure we looked as though melted together as one.

The guardians finally burst into the room and I was just faintly aware of them stopping at the sight of us. I heard murmurs and probably could have made them out if I wasn't basically drugged. Adrian finally broke away and I only felt slightly woozy. He'd really done a good job; injecting few endorphins, and drinking only a trivial amount of blood.

"I love you Rose," he whispered, tilting my chin up to kiss me. He was really laying it on thick. But this was, I figured, one of those situations where more is better. I grinned, pretending to be unaware of the guardians until one of them seized my arm and jerked me away. I let out a small terrified scream, not completely fake.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. You are being arrested for murder, destruction of property, and fleeing from officers of the law." the same guy, (the leader?) still hadn't released his grip on my arm. It was starting to go numb.

I shouldn't say it. I'll just get in more trouble. Oh but- I really want to. No I shou-

"Three things. One, let go of me, you creeper. Two, I'm a guardian as well. I have the mark. So technically, I was fleeing from my equals, and three, if you want proof that I couldn't have murdered the queen, get a doctor, and have him examine me. I was busy sexing it up with Adrian all last night you pathetic damned jackass!" And then I blacked out.

**A/N: Oh Rose.. What are we going to do with you? *sigh***

**Please Review and tell me what you think(: I would greatly appreciate it. **

**Btw, sorry for the two seconds off OOCness with rose and Dimitri in the café :/**

**P.S. Do you think Rose is faking? Or really unconscious? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, you all are awesome. I've never had so many reviews/hits/faves/alerts in such a short period of time. So thanks for that(:**

**The only problem is now I feel like I'm under pressure to write something that's good AND that you all will like…. So I hope you like it(: haha**

**AdrianPOV**

"Rosemarie Hathaway. You are being arrested for murder, destruction of property, and fleeing from officers of the law." the guardian who'd grabbed Rose declared. Well damn, how asleep was I? Rose opened her mouth then and the beginning of a smile began to etch itself on my face.

"Three things. One, let go of me, you creeper. Two, I'm a guardian as well. I have the mark. So technically, I was fleeing from my equals, and three, if you want proof that I couldn't have murdered the queen, get a doctor, and have him examine me. I was busy sexing it up with Adrian all last night you pathetic damned jackass!" My half smile immediately burst into a full on grin. Then Rose fell to the floor in a faint. A half strangled choke ricocheted through my being.

"Rose!"

"Lord Ivashkov, please," one of the guardians sighed. I turned to face him with a questioning look. The one who'd yanked Rose away from me bent down and picked her up in a cradle like grasp. She awoke at once and punched him in the face, called him a bastard from hell, and yelled to never touch her again. I groaned at her dramatic theatrics, and wondered why on earth would she fake something like that.

An hour later, I ended up sitting in some office like room, next to a very awake, yet very pissed off, Rose next to me. We were being interrogated, relentlessly at that.

"Ms. Hathaway, were you or were you not with Lord Ivashkov the entire night? From… let's say six to six, or seven to seven?" the guardian who'd picked her up, Guardian Dobrev, wondered.

"I've answered that question four times already," Rose replied evenly, "We were either sleeping or having sex,"

"Lord Ivashkov, do you agree with her statement?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. We'd already been examined and it'd been confirmed that we'd had something going on last night.

"Were either of you drunk last night?"

"Guardian Dobrev," I began, anticipating his reaction. "Do you _know_ who I am? Let's be serious, I'm drunk or have some amount of alcohol in my body around ninety five percent of the time."

"Yes… the reports mentioned your… problem." he glanced at the paperwork before fixing his eyes on Rose.

"So Ms. Hathaway. Your… _boyfriend_ here was drunk last night, leading me to think that once he was asleep, he'd be pretty deep into sleep. Did you have any alcohol in your system? OR were you just waiting for him to pass out so you could sneak off and stake the queen?"

"Oh good God." Rose groaned, "If I was gonna kill the queen, or in this case, stake her, I would have done a much better job. For example, I wouldn't leave the damn stake _in her chest_. Doesn't that seem a bit planned? A little too obvious?"

"How do we know that you didn't purposely make it so obvious so that you could weasel out of it by saying that it was too obvious?"

"What the hell? That's the most fucked up logic I've ever heard. It's also the stupidest thing I've ever heard, just in general."

"Ms. Hathaway, please watch your language."

"No! I'm not going to be fucking framed for something _I DIDN'T DO!_ Have you ever heard of _the benefit of the doubt? _What about _innocent until proven guilty?_" Rose shrieked at the Guardian and I glowed with pride. She was so strong, so opinionated, but also very smart and wise and deadly. I loved every bit of her.

"Ms. Hathaway," the guardian started, a smug look on his face, "You _have_ been proven guilty,"

"By who?" she seethed, gripping the arms of the chair so tightly, I was afraid they'd break.

"Everyone who's seen your stake,"

"How the hell-"

"Doesn't your stake have a geometric pattern inscribed on the bottom?" the guardian interrupted her, obviously not being polite seeing as how she wasn't.

"Maybe. What's it to you?"

"That's the stake we found in the Queen had a geometric pattern on the bottom, something your stake is commonly distinguished by."

RosePOV

Well shit. Maybe they _did_ have something. Then again, I'd found that stake in Russia, so maybe the person who lost it had made another one made just like it.

Oh who was I kidding? My (stolen) stake was probably the only one in existence (or at least within the court) with that pattern. Plus my fingerprints were all over it, etc. I sighed agitatedly and stared the guardian in the face, daring him to accuse me any further.

"Look. I will admit that it's my stake. I'm not going to admit that I killed the queen,"

"In saying that you just admitted it." Perfect, I thought sourly.

"I _mean_ that I'm not going to tell a lie! Isn't that like, illegal in court?"

"Yes, it is."

"So then why would you encourage me to lie and say I killed her? Look, the doctor said it was very obvious that Adrian and I were going at it. Unless you're suggesting that Adrian helped me kill his favorite great aunt?"

"I would never even think about such a thing."

"But you just were,"

"Ms. Hathaway, please do not tell me what I am or am not thinking."

"Mr. Dobrev, please do not tell me what I did or did not do," I mocked, knowing I was getting in even more trouble, but apparently I was in enough of it already, so who cared?

"I would appreciate it if you referred to me as Guardian Dobrev,"

"Then I'd like you to refer to _me_ as Guardian Hathaway. After all, I _am_ a guardian."

Guardian Dobrev seethed and shot up from his chair and stepped forward as if to strike me. After a second or two however, he composed himself and sat back down, pretending as if nothing happened. I sat there, shocked. Either he was bipolar, or keeping his emotions in strict check, and embarrassed by the slip.

"Can I say something?" Adrian spoke up. I couldn't decide if it would be good or bad.

"Absolutely,"

"As a Moroi… I have a very precise, and very accurate memory. If you'd like, and I don't think you particularly would, I could give you very intimate, descriptive details of last night's… exertions." he smiled that big cocky grin of his. "Or you could just have Lissa compulse both of us separately and we could describe what wonderful, mind-blowing-"

"THANK you Lord Ivashkov. But I don't think that would be necessary." Adrian shrugged as if to say, your loss.

"- Guardian Hathaway. You will have an official trial in two weeks. If you're found guilty, you will be executed." Guardian Dobrev explained coolly and quickly.

He got up and left the room, leaving Adrian and I in a horrified, stunned silence.

I found Lissa in her room an hour later. She was sitting on the couch with Christian and they were both smiling and talking easily. An icy shiver slithered down my spine and curled into my stomach, staying there as I suddenly wondered how I was going to explain this all to my best friend.

"Hey Liss. We need to talk," I managed to sound relatively calm. She looked up, and I must've looked like hell, because worry shot through the bond.

"Yeah. I was going to find you, but I had no idea where you were. I mean, after we saw you running away from the guardians earlier…" she trailed off.

"About that…." I then told her the whole story, including my talk with Dimitri in the café, the fake faint, and how Adrian and I wound up being interrogated and I'd have a full criminal trial. "Oh, and if I'm found guilty then I get executed," I tried to add that last sentence to the conversation nonchalantly, as if it were no big deal.

"What!" Lissa and Christian yelled at the same time. Memories flashed through Lissa's head. Memories of our whole friendship, from when I threw my book at our kindergarten teacher to Halloween when we were on the run, to the dance where I'd broken Mia's nose, to Spokane… everything.

"Yeah. Guardian Dobrev was a total ass. He smiled when he said I'd be killed. Bastard," I gave an attempt at a weak grin, trying to turn the situation into something funny rather than completely horrific.

"But you still might be found innocent right?" Christian wondered.

"I am!" I insisted, "But no one believes me!"

"We do. Everyone in this room believes you Rose," Lissa comforted.

_2 weeks later…Adrian POV_

"Rosemarie Hathaway, the court has named you-" the judge paused for what was probably supposed to be a dramatic affect. However all it did was make me even more nervous, "Guilty. Of all charges."

A murmur of agreement went through the crowd. I was shocked. I had known it would happen, was expecting it even, however actually hearing it somehow made it final. I bit down on my tongue, and clenched my fists tightly so as to prevent myself from crying.

"Ohmygod," Lissa whispered besides me. She started silently crying and Christian pulled her into a hug.

"You can't. This can't… they can't do this!" Guardian Janine Hathaway muttered beside me, a look of extreme worry and confusion on her face.

"Why not? Because she's innocent? Like they care. They just don't like her and found a pathetic excuse to get her out of the picture." I snorted.

"No because she's-" she started explaining but was interrupted.

"WAIT!" Rose suddenly cried. Everyone went quiet at once.

"Yes, Ms. Hathaway? Is there something you'd like to say?" the judge snapped irritated.

"You can't kill me."

"Miss Hathaway, the evidence is overwhelming. I know that you think this is a scam or conspiracy against you, however-"

"Shut up. That's not what I'm talking about." Rose replied tersely.

The judge breathed heavily through her nostrils very similarly to a dragon.

"Then what would you like to say?" her voice was clipped as though it took all her self control not have the guardians drag her out and shoot her right then.

"I'm pregnant,"

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy. I had to do it (:**

**Review! If I can get at least ten reviews, I'll update by Monday. If not, it will probably be around a week before I update again…(:**

**Thanks again for the reviews, faves, etc.!**


End file.
